Possessif
by passionateinterest
Summary: Luffy a tendance à prendre les gens dans ses bras quand il est content, mais cela ne plaît pas à une certaine personne aux cheveux verts. Petit one shot mignon sur le couple ZoLu


- Oi Sanji ! Tu peux faire de la viande de monstre marin grillée pour le déjeuner s'il-te-plaît ? demanda de manière enfantine Luffy depuis l'endroit où il était sur le ponton, en train d'aider Ussop avec l'une de ses nouvelles inventions.

- Très bien capitaine. Répondit le chef cuistot blond, qui ne se tenait pas très loin de là tout en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Ouaii merci Sanji ! s'exclama Luffy avec un énorme sourire, sautant sur le blond qui n'avait rien vu venir et le prenant dans ses bras, les faisant tous les deux tomber au sol dans son élan.

Ils tombèrent dans un bruit sourd l'un sur l'autre, Luffy sur Sanji, coupant la respiration de ce dernier pendant un instant.

- Luffy ! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne plus faire ça idiot ? cria Sanji sur le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui gloussait tout en étant assis sur lui, lui assenant un coup de poing sur le dessus la tête.

- Désolé Sanji. S'excusa le jeune capitaine tout en riant, n'ayant pas du tout l'air désolé, avant de se relever et d'aider le cuistot blond à se relever lui aussi.

Plus loin, sur le ponton inférieur du bateau, alors que Sanji continuait de réprimander le jeune homme élastique, Zoro les regardait depuis l'endroit où il était assis.

« Et ça recommence. » pensa-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil, une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage.

A le voir comme cela on pourrait croire qu'il est juste énervé que l'on ait interrompue sa sieste matinale, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Bien que l'intéressé ne le savait pas, Zoro arborait des sentiments envers Luffy qui allaient bien plus loin que ceux de second à capitaine. Bien qu'à l'époque il ne le savait pas encore, le bretteur se rendit vite compte que la raison pour laquelle il avait suivis ce jeune homme aux cheveux sombres était qu'il était attiré par le jeune pirate. Il n'arrivait jamais à dire non à son capitaine lorsque celui-ci lui demandait quelque chose et si par malheur il faisait la moue, son arme secrète, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts serait capable d'aller lui chercher la lune pour voir ces lèvres boudeuses et mutines s'étirer en un radieux sourire qui lui réchaufferais le plus profond de son être. Zoro se souvient exactement du jour où il avait vraiment réalisé l'étendue de ses sentiments pour Luffy.

_Flash-back_

Ils étaient à Loguetown, la dernière ville avant Grand Line, et ils s'étaient arrêté pour faire le plein de nourriture et autres avant de faire la grande traversée mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévus. Bien sûr il y avait une base de la Marine sur l'île et donc il avait été décidé d'un commun accord que le moins de temps ils passeraient sur cette île le mieux ce serait pour eux. Mais c'était sans compter sur le talent inné que leur capitaine semblait avoir pour se fourrer dans des situations pas possible. Buggy le clown et son équipage ainsi qu'Alvida se trouvait sur la même île et le pirate au gros nez rouge avait décidé de se venger de Luffy pour la raclée qu'il avait reçue à la ville d'Orange. Quant à Luffy, sachant que Loguetown était la ville où était né et mort le roi des pirates, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres avait décidé d'aller voir la place Gold D Roger était mort. C'est ainsi que Alvida et Buggy avec son équipage avaient réussi à capturer Luffy et à l'emmener en haut de l'échafaud où le roi des pirates avait été exécuté et s'apprêtaient à faire la même chose à ce jeune pirate prétentieux.

- Pour le crime de m'avoir fâché, je te condamne Monkey D Luffy à une exécution en grande pompe ! Proclama d'une voix forte Buggy avec un rire machiavélique, ajoutant sous les acclamations de ses hommes. Faisons un remue-ménage en grande pompe les gars ! Restez ici et regardez !

- C'est la première fois que j'assiste à une exécution, dit Luffy avec un regard excité et intéressé.

- Tu es celui qui est en train de se faire exécuté ! lui cria dessus le clown pirate avec un air ahuri à la bêtise ou naïveté du jeune pirate dont la vie était en ce moment entre ses mains.

- Quoi ! Tu te fous de moi ? s'exclama Luffy ses yeux s'agrandissant, commençant à paniquer.

- Non toi te fous pas de moi ! répliqua énervé Buggy avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée qui s'était créé devant l'échafaud et d'ajouter d'un air dramatique tout en écartant les bras dans un geste théâtrale. Ton exécution en grande pompe va maintenant être effectué devant les yeux de tout le public.

- Je suis désolé. S'il-te-plaît laisse moi vivre. Demanda Luffy d'une voix monocorde, comme si il n'était pas très sincère dans ses excuses. Je ne t'embêterais plus jamais.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser partir idiot ! cria Buggy qui devenait de plus en plus énervé par l'attitude si relax du jeune homme.

- Un dernier mot ? demanda le clown pirate après s'être calmé légèrement. Autant profiter de cette énorme foule.

Alors que Luffy ne disait toujours rien avec un air boudeur, Buggy allait continuer l'exécution lorsque la voix du jeune pirate au chapeau de paille résonna dans toute la place aux mots qu'il prononça.

- Je suis la personne, commença-t-il d'une voix forte, qui deviendra le roi des pirates !

Sous le choc, l'assemblée regarda estomaqué ce jeune homme qui venait de faire une déclaration pareil dans un endroit où le symbole de la piraterie et de cette course au One Piece était le plus fort et présent dans toutes les mémoires.

A ce moment là, Zoro ainsi que Sanji étaient arrivés et avait lutté contre les hommes de Buggy pour essayer de passer et de sauver Luffy. En ayant appris que Luffy avait été capturé par Buggy et ses hommes et qu'il était sur le point de se faire tuer, le coeur de Zoro s'était arrêté pendant un moment et son sang s'était glacé d'effroi. L'idée que le jeune homme au chapeau de paille pouvait mourir le terrorisait. Il s'était donc dépêcher, Sanji derrière lui, vers la place où l'échafaud se trouvait, ne se perdant pas cette fois et arrivant pile où il voulait. Malheureusement, une fois arrivé là, ils avaient eu le plus grand mal à approcher l'échafaud et c'est avec horreur qu'il avait regardé le sabre de Buggy se rapprocher de plus en plus près du cou du jeune pirate. Et c'est alors, alors qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour arriver à faire effondrer l'échafaud et secourir Luffy que les paroles de ce dernier lui arrêtèrent son cœur pour quelques instants.

- Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Nami. Commença le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, faisant lever la tête des deux hommes de son équipage qui étaient là, leur faisant un énorme sourire. Désolé, mais il semblerait que je suis mort.

Et là, quelque chose d'incroyable et d'inespéré se produisit. Soudainement, alors que Luffy allait avoir la tête coupée, la foudre s'abattit sur l'échafaud. Au milieu des décombres en flammes de l'ancien édifice en bois, se tenait Luffy, avec aucune égratignure sur lui et semblant être en pleine forme.

- Nahahahah ! Il semblerait que j'ai survécus ! commenta le jeune pirate avec un sourire tout en remettant son chapeau de paille qui était tombé de sa tête lorsque la foudre avait touché l'échafaud, riant d'une manière insouciante. J'ai de la chance !

La foule entière qui se tenait devant lui le regarda d'un air abasourdie, complètement sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Hey… Est-ce-que tu crois en Dieu ? demanda Sanji à Zoro avec un air interdit, ayant du mal à croire à ce qui venait de se passer.

- Assez de bavardage et partons vite de cette ville. Répliqua Zoro tout en remettant ses katanas dans leur fourreau, un immense sentiment de soulagement se propageant en lui ainsi que de bonheur de voir que Luffy allait bien. On a plein d'autres problèmes arrivant vers nous.

Bien qu'il voulait serrer Luffy contre lui de toutes ses forces pour être sûr qu'il était bien réel, Zoro savait que les renforts n'allaient pas tardé à arriver et ils ne voulaient pas être là quand ils le seront. Cet épisode lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments envers Luffy. Lorsqu'il avait cru qu'il allait perdre le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs pour toujours, une telle peur s'était emparée de lui qu'il avait eu du mal à respirer. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui et l'idée de le perdre lui était juste insupportable. Et depuis ce jour, le jeune bretteur garda un œil d'encore plus près sur Luffy, voulant protéger sa personne la plus importante à tous prix.

_Fin du flash-back_

C'est pour cela que la vue de Luffy sautant sur d'autres personnes et les prenant dans ses bras était à la limite du supportable pour Zoro. Après tout, qui aimerait voir la personne que l'on aime le plus serrer n'importe qui dans ses bras lorsque vous aimeriez être l'unique personne qui compte à ses yeux ? Souhaitant être la seule personne qu'il prenne dans ses bras et être le seul à pouvoir le toucher. Et oui Zoro était jaloux, jaloux car il n'avait l'attention pas exclusive de son capitaine. Mais malheureusement, il n'était pas son amant et n'avait donc aucun droit de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur ses pensées sombres et cette jalousie qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'exprimer que dans son esprit, quelqu'un s'approcha de lui, le faisant relever la tête pour voir qui c'était. Il réalisa alors que c'était Luffy.

- Ça va Zoro ? demanda le jeune capitaine, sa tête penchée sur le côté avec un regard interrogateur adorable.

- Tout va bien capitaine. Répondit Zoro, prétendant qu'il s'ennuyait.

- Tu es sûr ? Il paraît qu'il y a quelque chose qui te rend triste. Répliqua le jeune home aux cheveux noirs, dans un froncement de sourcils soucieux.

- Qui t'as dis ça ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, fronçant ses sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

- Sanji. Dit simplement Luffy avec un haussement d'épaules.

Lançant un regard au cuistot, le bretteur vit le satané blond le regarder avec un sourire amusé en coin, lui envoyant un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Non mais de quoi il se mêle celui là ! » pensa Zoro dans un grognement énervé à l'attitude insolente du cuistot pervers.

- Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu triste ? demanda d'une voix douce Luffy, regardant son second d'un regard inquiet.

- Je ne suis pas triste Luffy. J'ai juste…beaucoup de choses dans ma tête en ce moment. Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts après un moment d'hésitation.

- Ah bon d'accord… dit le jeune pirate au chapeau de paille, s'apprêtant à s'en aller avant de se raviser et de regarder le bretteur d'un air sérieux. Tu en es sûre ?

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas. répliqua Zoro, tendant le bras pour ébouriffer les doux cheveux noirs de son capitaine tendrement.

Mais alors que le plus jeune des deux allait s'éloigner, une voix l'arrêta et lui fit tourner la tête, ainsi que celle de Zoro, vers son propriétaire.

- Oi Luffy ! Appela Sanji, s'approchant des deux autres, Zoro étant toujours assis contre le mur et Luffy debout devant lui. Je pensais faire des fraises au sucre comme dessert ça te va ?

Si il y avait une chose que Luffy aimait presque autant que la viande, c'était bien les fraises au sucre. Avec un regard rêveur et un filet de bave s'échappant de sa bouche à la pensée de son dessert préféré, Luffy se jeta sur Sanji pour lui faire un gros câlin de remerciement.

- Youpi ! Sanji je t'adore ! Exclama le jeune capitaine avec un grand sourire.

Soudainement, Luffy fut tiré par son bras d'un coup sec, le faisant basculé et tombé en arrière, atterrissant sur les jambes croisées en tailleur de Zoro, les bras de ce dernier encerclant son torse pendant qu'un grognement menaçant, presque animalier, sortis de sa bouche en direction de Sanji qui le regardait avec un air amusé avant de s'en aller.

- Euh… Zoro ? dit Luffy d'une voix étonné qui demandait une explication.

- Désolé. Marmonna Zoro, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou du jeune homme. Laisse moi rester comme ça juste un petit moment.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres relaxa un peu et attendit patiemment que son second décide de parler, la respiration du jeune homme aux cheveux verts contre la peau sensible de son cou lui donnant des frissons.

- Luffy… Pourquoi est-ce-que tu prends les gens de ce bateau dans tes bras comme ça ? demanda lentement le jeune bretteur, reposant son menton sur l'épaule de son capitaine, le tenant toujours dans ses bras.

- Parce que ce sont mes nakamas. Répondit Luffy, d'une voix ayant l'air de dire que la raison était évidente.

- Que ressens-tu quand je te prends dans mes bras ? demanda Zoro prudemment, resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte sur Luffy.

- Je me sens bien. Répondit sans hésitation le jeune pirate, s'enfouissant encore plus dans l'étreinte de son second.

- Et si je te disais que j'aimerais être avec toi ? proposa doucement le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, se préparant déjà à un rejet.

- Mais Zoro on est déjà ensemble. Répliqua Luffy confus.

- Hein ? dit Zoro d'une voix surprise, tournant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs pour le regarder dans les yeux, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Ben oui ! Tu fais partie de mon équipage non ? Nous sommes nakama ! lui dit le pirate au chapeau de paille avec un grand sourire, qui aurait pu paraître mignon si ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas si démoralisant pour le jeune bretteur.

- Je parle d'une autre sorte de lien Luffy. Répliqua Zoro tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour éviter un migraine qui commençait à apparaître.

- Quel genre de lien ? demanda Luffy confus.

Voyant que des mots n'arriverais pas à faire passer son message de manière effective, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts décida que les mots auraient plus d'impacts, et donc se pencha et captura les lèvres de son capitaine entre les siennes. Il l'embrassa pendant quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner et attendit de voir la réaction du jeune homme. Pendant quelques instants, Luffy resta figé, ses yeux regardant fixement Zoro avec intensité. Puis, sans que le jeune bretteur ne s'y attende, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se pencha à son tour et embrassa fougueusement son second qui choqué mis quelques secondes avant de réagir de retourner le baiser de manière fiévreuse, ses bras serrant plus fort contre lui le corps du jeune homme assis sur ses genoux et mettant une main dans la masse de cheveux noirs pour approfondir le baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant quelques minutes avant de se séparer, leur respiration haletante. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, souriant l'un à l'autre, chacun se sentant enfin entier avec l'autre à ses côtés. Sans un mot, Luffy enfouit son visage dans le T-shirt de Zoro, collant son torse au sien et resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras et de ses jambes autour du jeune bretteur. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Sanji appelle tout le monde pour le déjeuner. Après manger, Zoro alla de nouveau s'asseoir dans son coin préféré pour faire sa sieste de l'après-midi. Luffy, quant à lui, repartit jouer avec Ussop.

- Ne Ussop, est-ce-que je peux l'essayer en premier s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda le jeune homme au chapeau de paille avec des yeux de biche.

- Ah non alors ! C'est mon invention, c'est moi qui l'essaye le premier ! répliqua Ussop secouant la tête de manière négative avec force.

- Oh allez s'il-te-plaît ! Je te promets de ne pas le casser ! dit Luffy, essayant de faire changer d'avis son amis avec une lèvre tremblante dans une moue qui était irrésistible pour la plupart de ses nakamas.

Il faut dire en sa faveur qu'Ussop réussit à tenir 40 secondes avant de succomber à la moue de son capitaine et de laisser échapper un soupir résigner.

- D'accord mais fait très attention avec, c'est un objet... ouah ! commença à dire le jeune homme au long nez mais fut interrompue lorsqu'il fut jeté au sol par un hyper-excité Luffy qui sautait d'excitation sur lui.

- Wouhou ! Merci Ussop ! s'exclama le jeune pirate avec un énorme sourire.

Avant qu'Ussop ne puisse proprement engueuler Luffy sur sa manie de sauter sur les gens, il sentit une présence malfaisante, dont l'intention de tuer était très forte, juste derrière lui. Levant les yeux vers l'arrière, penchant sa tête vers l'arrière aussi pour mieux voir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Zoro enragé, l'ombre créé par le soleil de ses cheveux verts cachant ses yeux. Déglutissant avec difficultés, Ussop ne se fit pas prier pour se lever rapidement, poussant un petit cri peureux dans le processus, et de courir se cacher derrière le mat le plus proche, sa tête dépassant légèrement de celui-ci pour jeter des coups d'œil prudent au jeune homme avec trois épées autour de la taille.

- Zoro ! s'exclama Luffy avec un grand sourire tout se relevant et en sautillant vers le jeune bretteur, ne comprenant bien sûr pas la situation. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu fais cette expression terrifiante ?

- T'es vraiment dense Luffy. Commenta Sanji, qui était accoudé contre le mat où se cachait Ussop sans que personne ne l'ait vu s'approcher, allumant une cigarette qu'il mit dans sa bouche pour en tirer une bouffée. La tête de brocoli n'aime pas que tu prennes les gens comme ça dans tes bras.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Luffy, penchant sa tête sur le côtés d'un air curieux.

- Parce qu'il t'aime baka ! s'exclama de manière exaspéré Sanji qui se tourna ensuite vers Zoro, ce dernier le regardant avec un regard meurtrier. Désolé Marimo mais franchement il est tellement dur de la tête que si tu n'y va pas franco, on en sera encore là à Noël.

Sur ces paroles, Sanji s'en alla préparer le goûter qu'il était sûr que Luffy allait bientôt réclamer.

- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Luffy, ses grands yeux noirs regardant son second avec intensité.

- Oui. Répondit doucement Zoro regardant avec attention la réaction de son capitaine, trouvant l'ai hébété du jeune homme comique avant d'ajouter d'un ton amusé. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ais embrassé ?

- Je…c'est juste que…je ne savais pas que tu ressentais déjà ça envers moi… balbutia de manière embarrassé le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, son visage devenant aussi rouge qu'un pivoine.

- Eh bien maintenant tu le sais. Répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, prenant la main de Luffy dans la sienne et la serrant légèrement dans un geste affectif avant de le tirer vers lui dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à te voir être aussi tactile avec les autres.

- Ah… dit en signe de compréhension le jeune pirate. Tu sais ca ne veut rien dire quand je suis comme ça avec les autres. Ça n'a d'importance que quand c'est avec toi. Tu es le seul que je veux embrasser.

- D'accord, je vais essayer de me contrôler et de ne pas être jaloux lorsque je te vois prendre d'autres personnes dans tes bras. Dit Zoro tout en s'éclaircissant la gorge d'un air gênée.

- Merci. répondit Luffy avec un sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il ajouta autre chose. Si t'es gentil je te donnerai un bout de mon quatre heure !

- Tu me prends pour un chien ou quoi ? demanda Zoro, regardant le jeune homme d'un air impassible, ne sachant si il devait se sentir insulté qu'il avait été traité comme un animal de compagnie.

Luffy se mit alors à rigoler avant de mettre ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme aux cheveux verts et de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci, ses yeux clos et un sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Murmura-t-il tout en se blottissant encore plus contre le corps du bretteur, faisant sourire ce dernier tendrement et retourner l'étreinte.

Si c'était le genre de chose auquel il pouvait s'attendre lorsqu'il se montrait un peu trop possessif, Zoro voulait bien montrer ce côté de lui plus souvent.

_Fin_


End file.
